


Never Again.

by SuckonLarrysDick



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soz, hoseok is an amazing friend, other members are only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick
Summary: “There’s absolutely no way you guys are over.” Hoseok said, watching as his friend sat steadily, holding a bottle of beer in one hand and a blank expression on his face.“Well we are.”Or the fic where they fought and don’t know if it’s over.





	Never Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Another changki fic!!! Please take note that I have NOTHING against Yoongi!! He’s my bias in BTS that’s why I used him :)

“There’s absolutely no way you guys are over.” Hoseok said, watching as his friend sat steadily, holding a bottle of beer in one hand and a blank expression on his face.

“Well we are.”

“But I refuse to believe that. You guys were inseparable, what the hell happened?”

That’s the thing, Changkyun has no idea what happened. Why they started fighting, screaming and to the point of throwing things at each other until his boyfriend walked out of their house with a slam of the door.

“He made his decision, it’s over.” He said as he gulped from he bottle in his hand.

“Did you try calling him?”

“No.”

“Changkyun this isn’t the time for your pride.” Hoseok said without second thoughts. “I don’t want you to regret this.”

“Who said I’m regretting anything?”

The older of the two groaned, “Just call him, I’m sure he misses you!” 

Changkyun just grumbled, taking yet another swig.

The truth is that it hurts, it _hurts_ because he misses Kihyun. It’s been a week and he has no idea what happened to his boyfriend- or ex. But he won’t call him that, he refuses to call him that. They’re still together, goddamnit. He wants him back in their house, nagging the younger about the dirty plates, their messy room, his shoes that are always left by the door which should be placed by the stairs.

He would give anything just to have his boyfriend back.

But it’s his pride, his fucking pride that’s standing on the way of him apologizing. So let it be, he’ll stay in the house doing nothing until Kihyun comes back.

If he’ll even come back, that is.

—

Later that same day, when Hoseok finally left and went back to his boyfriend, Changkyun sat and looked at his camera roll. Filled with pictures of him and Kihyun, or Kihyun alone. But never himself, because he doesn’t want to see himself without his other half.

He watched as a drop of his tear dropped on his screen, making him wipe his face quickly before standing up and going out of their house, he needs to get out.

He doesn’t like clubbing, he doesn’t like dancing with strangers especially if he has a boyfriend. So he went to the nearest convenience store and grabbed some snacks for him to binge on, as well as some more beers. He’s not drunk, tipsy maybe.

Walking to the counter, he bumped on someone. Making one of his snacks to drop.

“Shit, sorry.” He said, picking the snack again.

“Kyun.”

Changkyun closed his eyes, because _of course_ Kihyun’s here.

“Kyun hey, can we talk?” Kihyun said, looking at the other with hopeful eyes.

“Uhm-“ But Changkyun didn’t get tofimish answering, because he spotted someone behind Kihyun.

“Everything okay, Kihyun?” Yoongi said.

And Changkyun just- _loses_ it. All his friends and especially Kihyun knows just how much he dislikes Yoongi, perhaps it’s his past crush with Kihyun that sets Changkyun off when he sees the other close.

“I have to go.” He said with greeted, teeth.

“No Kyunnie please-“ Kihyun tried saying but Changkyun rushed past him, dropping the snacks and the bottles on the counter before rushing outside.

His eyes burn so much, and he knows it’s starting to water. It hurts, fuck it hurts so much. Seeing the one you love, possibly more than life itself, be with someone else. And perhaps there’s a logical explanation why Yoongi and Kihyun are together, but that rational part of his brain fails to function properly, so he just decided to cry it out.

Arriving at their house, he cried and threw the cushions off the sofa before dropping on the floor and crying some more. And he thinks he broke one or two of the empty bottles on the table, that’s why he’s feeling something on his hand- probably blood. 

His head hurts so much, but he doesn’t want to sleep. He’s pretty sure his dreams will consist of Kihyun, his Kihyun and _him_.

And so he screamed, screamed until his throat feels raw. Like he swallowed blazing coals.

And that’s when he remembered something. Hoseok.

_Changkyun this isn’t the time for your pride._

_I don’t want you to regret this._

And so he stood up and ran (stumbled, scraped his knee) towards his room where he left his cellphone before going to the store. He almost destroyed their room before finally finding it under the sheets. He grabbed it and dialled the number he memorized by heart, despite the cuts on his hands. Once again, he stumbled to the destroyed living room and waits.

As it rang, he looked at the clock and saw that it was already 1:45AM. He hopes the other will answer, he needs him to answer.

And he did.

“Changkyun, where are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Please tell me you’re fine, tell me you’re okay.”

Changkyun can’t speak, he wants to cherish this moment of hearing the voice of his boyfriend, despite the worried tone it has.

“Hello? Kyunnie are you there? Please baby, talk to me.”

And then he finally breathed, gasping for air as if he was submerged in water for a long while. “Hyung.”

“Where are you? Are you home?”

Changkyun nodded, despite knowing the other can’t see him. “I p-promised my self that I w-won’t call you. To let y-you be.” Changkyun said through sobs.

“I would’ve answered, Kyunnie.”

Changkyun swallowed, “I need you, hyung.” He said. “I need you, I need you here with me. I don’t think I could last another day without you here.” He said.

It was silent for a few seconds before Kihyun answered, “Just hold on, okay?” He said before dropping the call.

And Changkyun cried some more, it was mostly sobs now, his tears already long gone. He can’t seem to stop, probably the alcohol in his system. And the nagging thought that Kihyun won’t come home.

He doesn’t know how long he was crying, right there on the floor looking like a baby whose mom didn’t give him enough candy and is now throwing tantrums.

He stayed there sobbing, until he felt arms wrapping around him. He jumped, but he knows who it is. The familiar feeling, warm and secure. _Home._

“Shh, calm down, Kyun. Calm down, I’m here now.”

And he did, slowly calming down until he was left hiccuping in the arms of his boyfriend.

“Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me again, please.”

Kihyun tightened his arms on the younger, placing a kiss on his forehead. “I never left you, baby. I just needed time, some space with myself.”

“And you spent it with Yoongi?” Changkyun spat out, voice full of venom.

“You got it all wrong, Kyun.” Kihyun said, pushing the hair out of Changkyun’s eyes, “I went to Hyungwon’s. I stayed there with him and Jooheon. Yoongi just happened to come by and he asked me to go out with him, as a friend.” He emphasised the last part when he felt Changkyun stiffen.

“He’s dating Jungkook, y’know? He’s there awhile ago with us but you rushed out before you even saw him.”

Changkyun stayed still except for the occasional hiccups from his crying. He let himself be held, especially after spending a week apart.

“Let’s go to our room, okay? Get you some rest.”

“You won’t leave me?” Changkyun asked.

“Never again, Kyunnie.”

Changkyun placed his palms on the floor to push himself up but winced and fell back on the floor.

“Hey, easy. Are you okay?” Kihyun asked, but saw the bloody hand print on the ground.

“God Changkyun what did you do to yourself? C’mon let’s get you cleaned up.”

An hour later and Changkyun is on the bed waiting for Kihyun to finish cleaning the living room. He insisted to help but he insisted that Changkyun rest and wait for him.

“Alright?” Kihyun asked when he entered their room, dropping on the bed and lying behind Changkyun so he can spoon him.

“Perfect.” Changkyun said. “I’m sorry about our fight, hyung. If we ever fight again in the future please don’t take what I say seriously. I don’t want to lose you, I know you’re in it for me and I won’t survive without you here.”

Kihyun hugged him tighter, placing kiss after kiss on Changkyun’s face. “Never. Gonna. Leave. You. Again.” He said after each kiss. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” He stared at Changkyun, pecking his lips. “I love you, Changkyunnie.”

“I love you too hyung, so much.” He said and kissed Kihyun again before drifting off to sleep.

He woke up alone the next morning, but didn’t get the chance to panic because Kihyun is already walking back in the room, holding a tray of food.

“I thought you left.” Changkyun said.

“I told you, never again.” He said, pecking Changkyun’s lips. “Now let’s enjoy some breakfast in bed, okay?”

Changkyun smiled, “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please make sure to leave kudos and a comment!


End file.
